


Good Morning

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri wakes up before Cronus does. Short CronKri fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

When you wake, it’s not from the light trickling in through the cracks in the blinds.You don’t wake from the wind howling outside, promising a day of fighting against the wind whenever you go out. You don’t even wake from the way your brain tickles at you, a slight throb warning of the inevitable headache if you don’t get some caffeine in you soon. No, when you wake, you wake from the way the bed dips down as the body next to you shifts and turns over. You blink, fighting against the urge to burrow into his side and fall right back to sleep. Instead, you look at him.

He lays on his back, arms and legs spread out as if he were falling and trying to slow his descent to the world below. His hair is a mess and you resist the urge to run your fingers through it, to feel how soft and smooth it is before he wakes and showers and slicks it back. Your gaze travels down past his face, you’ll look at that last, and to his torso. You shift your head against the pillow and watch the faint rise and fall of his bare chest and the even fainter twitch of his chest as his heart beats slow and strong and loud beneath his sternum.

You smile and your gaze travels briefly to his lower half, which is covered by the sheets. Your eyes trace the outline of his legs and his feet and you close your eyes as you reminisce the way they twitched underneath you the night before. You bite your lip gently as you remember how you straddled his waist, how he felt inside you, how he groaned and you moaned for more and how his legs twitched as you two finished with soft pleas and even softer words. Your eyes flutter open and you burrow into his side, smiling happily and utterly content.

He shifts and your gaze jumps to his face, watching him. The light’s shifted; time has passed and the light’s now bothering his sleep. You know how he likes it dark, pitch black while he sleeps. Helps him sleep better, he tells you. Makes him more sensitive to the way the bed shifts underneath him, you later found out. Helps to remind him that someone’s next to him. Reminds him that there’s someone there to sleep next to.

You watch as his eyelids flutter and twitch and you can tell he doesn’t want to wake up yet. You laugh softly and the corners of his mouth twitch. The next moment, he rolls over, his arms wrapped around you as he pulls you to his chest. His voice is a deep rumble in his chest, right where you can feel his heart beat slow and strong and loud beneath your fingertips. He kisses your forehead and you kiss the corner of his mouth and you run your fingers through his hair. He catches your left hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses each one of your fingers, his soft lips lingering on the ring he gave you. Your heart fills with joy and feels like it’s about to burst from your chest.

“Good morning, Kan.”

“Good morning, Cronus.”


End file.
